


A different kind of ridiculous

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drunk!Hiro, Hiro is a Little Shit, M/M, Teru's birthday, drunk!Teru, more like wasted!Teru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short glimpse at the aftermath of Teru's birthday celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different kind of ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I wrote something but [this](https://twitter.com/MyFirstStory_of/status/603944090795835392) and [this](https://instagram.com/p/3PBi9WhXNY/) kind of inspired me to the short ficlet you can witness below.  
> Just one of my random after-midnight ideas, that's probably filled with mistakes and stupidity - don't say I didn't warn you!

"You're wasted."

"'m not."

"Totally are."

"Shaddup!"

Hiro snorted and reached out to pick at a strand of his best friend's hair that was sticky with cream from the birthday-cake the young vocalist smacked in the other's face earlier this evening. The celebration of Teru's 23rd birthday had been a whole lot of fun but of course it ended in the birthday boy being drunk beyond repair. The guitarist was slouched on the couch, more lying than actually sitting, one arm draped over the table and the other kind of bend behind his back. Hiroki had no clue how this position could be anywhere near comfortable but he assumed Teruki was too out of it to care about twisted limbs. The blonde was a little more than pleasantly buzzed himself but at least he was able to still stand on his own instead of acting like a zombie on Valium. Hiro was crouched in front of before mentioned couch for a good ten minutes already, poking at the older's cheeks or pinching his nose, before even getting some kind of reply from the other. The VIP room one of their friends had rented for the party was already pretty empty, most of the others already on their way home or about to leave soon, and Hiroki had no fucking clue how to get their wasted birthday boy away from the couch and to his own home. His brain was definitely too far from able to handle any kind of logical thinking and because Teruki seemed to be about to doze off again, he simply continued poking the brunette's face with his index finger. It just seemed like a good thing to do while not coming up with a solution and it made him feel like doing something remotely productive. At least it was better than just staring at his best friend like a total creep, right?

"St'p touchin' my face."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hiro's fingertip hovered a few millimeters in front of the guitarist's right cheekbone, not quite steady and almost touching the alcohol-flushed skin.Teruki grunted softly before his eyelids fluttered, lifting just enough to send a hazy glare at the obvious position of Hiroki's finger near his face.

"You're 'n asshole."

"Yet you still love me."

Teru muttered something under is breath that might have been something like "You wish" while scrunching up his nose adorably and flopping the arm from behind his back to the front, over his chest and almost right into Hiro's face.

"I already called a taxi and Nob promised to help me with this lost case when he got Masack to stop flirting with this weird shaped lamp. Just stay here and make sure he doesn't hurt himself - or others." Sho's hand appeared to ruffle the vocalist's already tousled hair and flashed an amused grin at the whole sight. Hiroki had no clue how their leader managed to be drunk and still take care of everything but it was definitely a useful trait to have. Especially around this chaotic bunch that made up their band.

"Maybe ask the club owner where he got this lamp, could save us the trouble to think of a birthday present for Masa next year", Hiro suggested with a soft giggle and he really hoped someone recorded the drummer's liaison with an inanimate object. His band members were the weirdest drunks Hiroki had ever encountered and that said something because his brother acted absolutely fucking ridiculous while being plastered. Sho only chuckled at his suggestion before heading off again with a "Be right back" and Hiro zoned in on the now softly snoring brunette in front of him.

"You're a whole different level of ridiculous but I still love you as well for some reason. Happy birthday, you idiot."

A pleased sigh left Teru's slightly parted mouth at the soft press of lips against his forehead and gentle fingers running trough his messy, partly cake-covered hair. It had been a good party, no doubt about that.


End file.
